


they say the revolution won’t be televised (but we’ll make sure it is)

by chahakyn



Category: Volume (Mike Bithell Games Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, The Revolution Will Be Televised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/pseuds/chahakyn
Summary: The occurrences in the Volume and what happens after; a charting of the journey to take back England (2054).
Relationships: Rob Locksley/Alan
Kudos: 1





	they say the revolution won’t be televised (but we’ll make sure it is)

In twenty-odd years that Rob Locksley has been around, he’s done a lot of exciting things. But nothing can compare to the thrill he feels as he puts on the Identity Obstruction Mask, booting up the old Volume.

“Load Tutorial One,” he says, interrupting ALAN’s musings about his corrupted files. He’ll figure out why they’re corrupted much later. Hopefully.

A pause. “Of course. You don’t mess around, eh?”

Rob stifles a laugh before apologizing. He’s messed around a lot in his life. Figures that the first time he _isn’t_ messing around, someone assumes he is. But it doesn’t matter. He’s going to make history.

\---

“We will learn. We will interpret. We will _think_.”

Rob grips the railing, knuckles white, as he watches ALAN walk right up in the guard’s face. Her gun slices through his holographic simulation as he moves closer.

“We’re choosing to wait and see whose side to come down on in the end. It may be Rob’s side. It may not be. But it’ll be _our_ choice.”

His words, precise and sure, make Rob’s heart pound with excitement. It’s been a whirlwind of a few hours for ALAN, going from discovering Rob’s betrayal to tentatively supporting him to shutting down the feeds to oppose Rob and then back to helping succeed. Rob’s honestly shocked that this all even worked out, that ALAN is helping him escape; the second ALAN’s voice dropped when he found Rob had wiped his settings, Rob was sure this is was going to end badly.

But it didn’t. At the very least, he has someone on his side, for now. And if that’s all he’s going to get, well, ALAN is a _damn_ good thing to have on his side.

He silently exits the warehouse, ALAN’s words ringing in his ear.

“Don’t keep us waiting too long, Rob.”

\---

Gisborne makes Rob a symbol, just like he said he would. Except he’s a symbol of success, a testament to Gisborne’s failure. How about _that_?

\---

Rob has a copy of one of the first duplicates of ALAN’s code from that first day. He hangs it around his neck, contained in a data key next to his heart.

“Rob Locksley, sentimental? Never would have guessed,” ALAN teases when the key flies out of Rob’s shirt as he takes a particularly sharp turn around a corner. Rob can hear a hint of pride in his synthesized voice, hiding between the sharper tones.

\---

Starting a revolution is hard. Starting it when the whole country is under Gisborne’s thumb is even harder.

But the Resistance forms. Bit by bit. They create new Volumes, better Volumes. ALAN is ecstatic with the new tech. It all feels like a dream.

\---

“Come on,” Rob breathes, watching the guard prowl in circles. “Move _faster_.”

He reaches out, fingers stretching to catch the handle of the briefcase. It’s always so much easier in the Volume; you just touch the simulated diamonds and they disappears in a flurry of glowing shards, automatically adding themselves to your virtual treasure count. But in real life, breaking into buildings to steal things is messy and—

“Hey you!”

 _Fuck_. Rob grabs the briefcase and runs.

“If I say, ‘I believe in you’ a lot, will it make you run faster and not die?” ALAN says in his ear, sounding just as dry as he does in the simulations.

Rob snorts as he hears the click of a gun’s safety being disengaged behind him.

At least the thrill of running for your life isn’t unique to the Volume. The pounding of his heart as he sprints for cover is the same now as it is in the simulations. Maybe even more.

\---

“It’s not your fault.”

Rob scoffs. “Yeah, right.”

“Rob—"

“It’s my fault. It has to be, right? If people are going to die for the cause I started, the least I can do is take the blame.” Rob takes a seat on the floor, head in his hands as he grasps his hair between his fingers. It’s silent for a bit. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet, unsure.

“Have you changed your mind, then?” He doesn’t have to explain what he means; ALAN understands the second the words leave Rob’s mouth.

“No, I haven’t.”

Rob laughs flatly. “Really?”

“Really.”

\---

“You sure about this?” Rob asks ALAN when they’ve decided on the details of the final strike, after years of fighting in the shadows.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” ALAN replies, almost surprised. “I’ve done the numbers, examined the evidence. As far as I can tell, I’m on the right side.”

Rob laughs, leaning against the wall. “I dunno, I just wanted to make sure you aren’t…how’d you put it all those years ago? ‘Blindly following a master’?”

ALAN bursts into laughter. “Architects, Rob—”

“What?” Rob wrinkles his nose. “You wanted to operate outside the Three Estates, so I want to make sure you’re going into this eyes wide open, that’s all.”

ALAN laugh trails off into a quiet chuckle; it’s like a warm summer breeze in Rob’s ear.

“Oh, my eyes have been open this entire time, Rob. And I’m right where I want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> i truly am a sucker for the brilliant ai meets plucky human companion trope, aren’t i
> 
> (this game is really awesome though, i tore through it in a few days. definitely recommended!!)
> 
> come find me on [ tumblr](https://shizuoi.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk more!


End file.
